<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Киберкружево by fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019), Melidira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695757">Киберкружево</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020'>fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melidira/pseuds/Melidira'>Melidira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Челлендж команды Cyberpunk 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beadweaving, Beadwork, Bijouterie, Crafts, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Handmade, Installation art, Бисер, Бусины лавы, Инсталляция, Статор мотора из дисковода, Фурнитура, хэндмейд</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:42:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melidira/pseuds/Melidira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Серьги: статор мотора из дисковода, бусины лавы, японский бисер, фурнитура.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Челлендж команды Cyberpunk 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Киберкружево</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- серьги<br/>- материалы: статор мотора из дисковода, бусины лавы, японский бисер, фурнитура</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>